1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical tools. More specifically, the present invention relates to an illumination apparatus for use on an electrocautery or electrosurgical device.
2. State of the Art
Surgery generally involves cutting, repairing and/or removing tissue or other materials from a body, whether human or animal. These applications are generally performed by cutting tissue, fusing tissue, or tissue destruction. One of the most ubiquitous procedures to perform these functions in surgery is electrocautery. Many surgeons use electrocautery or electrosurgery instruments because their use is typically cleaner, safer, and more efficient than many of the alternatives.
“Electrocautery” or “electrosurgery” devices as used broadly herein are designed to coagulate and seal blood vessels, or incise, cut or destroy tissue with heat emanating from the device, or they perform the same functions by creating heat in the tissue via electrical current passing out of the device. For convenience, either modality is referred to herein collectively as electrocautery unless specified as being one or the other. Depending on the voltage used or the heat applied in electrocautery, the instrument can have varying effects on the patient's body, such as cutting through soft tissue to access a surgical site, or sealing off blood vessels during surgery to keep the site clean and reduce blood loss. Electrocautery may also be used in ablation or removal of undesirable tissue.
An electrocautery device uses a very high frequency, usually upwards of 100 kHz, to minimize the effect of electrical current on nerves and muscles. The voltage for the electrocautery device is generated by an electrosurgical generator or electrosurgical unit (ESU). Likewise, an ESU can produce a high frequency which is converted into heat by a resistive element or a ferromagnetic material to heat an electrocautery device. The ESU is connected to the instrument, such as an electrocautery pencil, which is held by the surgeon. The electrocautery pencil has a handle portion and an exposed blade portion, or electrode, extending from the end. While the electrode, etc., may be blade shaped, it may also be other shapes as well. The active projection of the electrocautery device with which the surgeon “cuts” and causes hemostasis will be discussed generally as an electrode regardless of shape and regardless of whether it functions thermally or electrosurgically.
Most electrocautery pencils are disposable, and the electrode cautery tip is generally interchangeable to allow for adaptation to the specific needs of the surgeon and the procedure. Other types of electrocautery pencils may be entirely disposable.
Despite its advantages and common use, one of the persistent challenges of working with an electrocautery pencil is seeing in the depth of a dark wound. Surgical overhead lights, lighted retractors, or lights worn on the surgeon's head are often used, but these lights are not ideal as they can be cumbersome and a shadow may be cast by the surgeon's hand or by the electrocautery device itself and obscure the surgical field.
Some publications show use of an LED light on the body of the pencil; some have powered the lights through batteries; however, none have fully resolved the intricacies of where to place the light and how to proceed without necessitating entire replacement of an electrocautery pencil.
Thus there is a need for an improved device and method for illumination of the surgical field during electrocautery procedures. The improved device and method should provide a light source very close to the field, thus eliminating shadow problems. Additionally, the device and method should be simple and inexpensive to manufacture, making wide distribution easy and keeping costs down.